


baby it's cold outside

by metallicmoons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cozy, F/M, Fluff, Seasons, holiday cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicmoons/pseuds/metallicmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i start having holiday/christmas feelings around july?? so I had to write this and let them all out.</p><p>twitter: @flirtashton</p>
    </blockquote>





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> i start having holiday/christmas feelings around july?? so I had to write this and let them all out.
> 
> twitter: @flirtashton

It was approaching. It was obvious by the red, cinnamon scented candles. By the delicious, inspired-by-the-holidays specialty lattes at Starbucks. By the fake and glittery snowflakes hung up in the windowsills by the children who'd made them. Christmas was finally approaching.

Today was December 1st, and in her books, it was now publicly acceptable to start decorating. She could easily hang the stockings and the tinsel, and she was excited to do some festive baking, but the lights for outside were an annual struggle.

 

She rolled over in bed, looking at the sleeping boy facing her. "Good morning, sleepyhead." she whispered. When he didn't so much as to flinch, she started poking his cheek. "Wake up." He stirred slightly, pushing his head into the pillow. "Calum!" she whined playfully.

"No," he mumbled. "Just wanna sleep." She cuddled up to his side, tracing patterns on his arm with her finger.

"Know what the date is?" she asked him quietly. Opening his eyes, he shook his head. "It's the first of December!" 

He chuckled lightly, "It makes sense now! That's why you're awake before 11 AM." She blushed, giggling. She went on to ramble about different cookie recipes, what kind of lights to buy, but if he was being honest, he wasn't listening. Leaning forward, he presses his mouth to hers, silencing her. "Slow down there, we've got 25 days to figure this out."

"You're right," she sighed. "But I really want to get the lights done today?" she ended with a hopeful bat of her eyelashes.

"Why are you–" He looked at her dumbly. " _Oh_. No, no, no. Not happening. I'm not risking my life to put up Christmas lights."  
She pouted, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "Oh _come on!_. As if you're giving me the silent treatment!" She stood up, sliding a shirt over her head, but Calum grabbed her hand. Inhaling lightly, he mumbled, "Fine...I'll put up the lights for you..."  
She smiled widely in response, falling back onto the bed. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you forever!" she exclaimed happily, kissing his cheek. "C'mon, get up, we have work to do!"

——————

The girl was dancing around the house, lighting candles here, hanging stockings there. Upbeat holiday classics were playing loudly in the background, and the odour of cinnamon and ginger filled the air. It was getting to be late, about 6 o' clock,  
and darkness was beginning to settle on the horizon. The egg timer buzzed and she took the baking sheet from inside the oven and left it on the counter to cool. The front door swung open, revealing a very rosy-cheeked Calum. She tried containing her hushed giggles but couldn't. He looked at her, pouting. "Don't say anything." 

She walked over to him, helping his shaky hands with his scarf and beanie. "Why? I think you look adorable!"

He glared at her, "I think I look cold." He was shivering slightly, and she took his frozen hands in her smaller, hotter ones.  
After his hands thawed out, he pulled her warm body into his chest. "You're like a space heater!" 

She laughed softly, "That's romantic." She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him. "I made gingerbreak men and cocoa...with extra marshmallows."

His eyes lit up and he quickly pecked her lips. "Oh my god, you rock." He took off towards the kitchen excitedly, like the child he often proved to be, with her trailing behind him. He was hunched over the pan of ginger cookies, deciding which ones to choose. After taking three, Calum also grabbed the two mugs and lightly bumped his hip on hers, "Cuddle?" 

She nodded, and they went to sit on the couch in front of the cozy fireplace. She sat between his legs as his arms fastened around her waist.

"I could've died out there today, you know!" he teased, mumbling into her shoulder. 

" I'm glad you didn't, I'm quite fond of you. I'd prefer if I could keep you, thanks." she laughed. She flipped herself so her head was resting on his chest, and she snaked her arms around his torso. 

He silently played with the ends of her hair until he added, playfully, "You better love me." 

"Hm," she brought her smallest finger up and tied it around his "I do, I pinky-promise."

"Well, that's good, 'cause I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> so there you have it just fluffy cuddly calum cuteness overload ((i want this so bad))


End file.
